El Réquiem de los Planetas
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Seiya Kou, un joven detective de Tokio, tiene que resolver unos extraños asesinatos que han aterrorizado la cuidad que están relacionados con extraño ritual. Serena Tsukino, una joven testigo, buscar una  pista del  asesino para cumplir un venganza.
1. Capitulo 1: La cabeza del sol

El Réquiem de los Planetas

By El Último Rey Dragón

* * *

**Dedicado a M. Acero**

**Gracias por recordarme algo importante

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1

La Cabeza del Sol

* * *

**NEW TIMES SANTELLA **

**Edición vespertina, 21 de marzo del 2012**

**Asesinato en las instalaciones del Campus Clamp**

_Un cadáver calcinado fue descubierto en la azotea de la rectoría del Campus Universitario Clamp, el cuerpo sin identificar fue hallado por una pareja de estudiantes de la facultad de meteorología, Maka Albarn de 19 años y Soul Eater Evans de 22 años, en las primeras horas del día._

"_Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevar un registro de las temperaturas del ambiente por medio de los barómetros instalados en la rectoría" declaro la joven "Todos los días debemos tomar nota sobre los cambios ambientales, pero esta mañana cuando abrimos la puerta de la terraza encontramos un cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo rodeado de fuego. Yo me alarme y me acerque para ayudarlo pero inmediatamente ví el charco de sangre en el piso, me entro el pánico así que grite, Soul me sostuvo y me calmo un poco antes de llamar a las autoridades de la escuela"_

_Las condiciones en que se encontró el hoy occiso son por demás extrañas: El cuerpo estaba tendido sobre un gigantesco charco de sangre, parecía que hubo un intento de eliminar el cadáver por la existencia de un líquido inflamable alrededor del perímetro y, lo más intrigante, la cabeza del difunto fue encontrada una corona de laureles._

_El Departamento de Policía de Tokio (DPT) aun no ha publicado los resultados de la autopsias preliminares pero por el estado del cuerpo se presume que la muerte fue hecha por arma punzo cortante en el pecho. Este incidente ha despertado pánico en parte de la población civil del campus, la sede universitaria por medio de su vocero __**Akira Ijyuin **__han declarado un paro de actividades en la parte noreste de la universidad hasta que se detenga al responsable del crimen. Muchos creen que este hecho puede ser el inicio de una serie de asesinatos como los ocurridos en el parque Ueno hace siete años, casos que jamás fueron resueltos._

**Departamento de Policía de Tokio**

**22 de marzo del 2012**

**Departamento de homicidios**

Seiya Kou mantuvo la vista en su ventana, un pequeño petirrojo se poso en ella; el pajarillo rojo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando migajas, el joven silbo para atraer la atención del ave. El pequeño animalillo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con curiosidad y después voló hasta perderse de nuevo.

-¡Pero mírate! ¡Qué cara Sei!- hablo una voz desde la puerta.

El detective Kou observo al recién llegado, este entro en la oficina de criminalista y homicidios cargando dos vasos de café junto con varios folder debajo del brazo, el chico sonrió descaradamente al ver las grandes ojeras que pesaban bajo los parpados de Seiya.

-Daniel Astro Jr- hablo Seiya sin sorprenderse de su nuevo compañero de trabajo- creí que estabas en la morgue, no te esperaba hasta mañana.

-Estuve en la morgue toda la noche esperando la autopsia preliminar de nuestra víctima, te traje café.

-Gracias- agradeció el detective Kou tomando el vaso- Ayer fue un desastre cuando acudimos a la escena del crimen, lo peritos tardaron más de lo que esperaba en hacer su investigación preliminar. Los medios querían tener fotos de cuerpo para su primera plana, tuve que doblar la guardia del edificio para que no se escabullera nada y hacer de esto algo más grande. ¿Leíste la edición del Santella?

-Sí, hablan de que este parece ser el inicio de una serie de asesinatos en serie...

-¡Eso quisieran!- comento Seiya con deprecio- Así venderían mas periódicos, no tengo nada contra el periodismo pero a veces pueden ser unos verdaderos chupa sangre... Ahora que lo recuerdo es tu primer caso de este tipo ¿verdad?

-Cierto- contesto el joven- es mi primer caso de homicidio antes de ser trasferido a Tokio atendía casos de robos en San Pablo.

-Qué curioso que tu primer caso en Tokio sea un asesinato. En San Pablo te habías convertido en una leyenda por la ladrona fantasma** Siniestra**...

-Es cierto- le interrumpió Daniel sonrojado- aunque no pude atraparla pero eso no importa en este momento. Ya tengo las copias de la autopsia preliminar junto con la investigación junto con la investigación de nuestra víctima.

-Ya sabemos quién es.

-Si según el informe del detective Gumshoe nuestra víctima se llamaba Darien Chiba Mamoru, treinta años de edad según su registro, era un joven empresario de la farmacéutica Umbrella, fungía como operario de la compra/venta de materias primas también era operario de las negociaciones con Yotsuba. No tiene registro criminal, nunca había sido arrestado aunque tenía algunas multas de tráfico pero nada realmente grave. Regularmente hacia donativos a orfanatos, casa para niños de la calle y organizaciones comunitarias... Un buen chico como diría mi padre.

-¿Y su familia?

-No tenía familiares vivos, sus padres murieron cuando eran un niño en un accidente, nadie le conocía novia ó novio. Según el informe de Gumshoe quienes lo trataban le consideraban una persona positiva, amable, muy educada y con mucho futuro.

-¿Tenia enemigo? ¿Seguros de vida?

-No, nada de eso, tampoco testamento si me lo permites decir dudo que haya un fin económico en este homicidio. Aparte el joven desapareció ayer después de su trabajo, no hizo nada fuera de lo normal según los testigos...

Seiya suspiro después sus dedos se posaron sobre su frente, se recostó sobre sus asiento medito un poco mientras repasaban mentalmente todo lo había hecho hasta ese momento, analizo las fotos del día anterior que tenia regada sobre su escritorio, observo la pizarra en donde había anotado todos los datos que había analizado hasta el momento. Ni siquiera había dormido bien por la frustración de no tener ninguna pista contundente sobre el móvil del crimen y la única idea que tenia era una que parecía rayar en el eje de las películas americanas de asesinos.

-¿Qué hay de los jóvenes que encontraron el cuerpo?- pregunto Daniel.

-Los chicos que encontraron el cadáver están limpios, sus cuartadas son ciertas y no tiene ninguna conexión con la víctima. A parte la escena del crimen está limpia, he analizado todo y ninguna huella que nos pueda servir, analices los registros de las cámaras de seguridad de la rectoría pero no hay indicios de que alguien entrara al edificio y peor aun a la azotea. Los veladores que cuidan la rectoría no advirtieron de ningún intruso, nada... Fue un trabajo muy limpio...

-¿Suicidio?

-Si fuera un joven como Darien, trabajando en dos compañías mega millonarias como Umbrella y Yotsuba, con una vida cómoda creo que en lo menos que pensaría seria en matarme. ¿Qué hay del informe de la autopsia?

-Prefiero que la lea, Sei- el chico le tendió una copia al detective Kou.

Seiya tomo el informe y lo comenzó a leer mientras Daniel Astro Jr. bebía a su café después saco la lengua al comprobar que le faltaba azúcar a su bebida. Seiya junto el ceño, dio un sorbo a su café y continúo leyendo.

-Esto es peor de los que imagine- hablo el detective con asombro y disgusto después de leer el informe- Todo parece muy extraño...

-Yo quede igual hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan Sei; en primer lugar, la hora y la causa de la muerte: Disparo de bala en la parte trasera del cráneo cerca del atardecer de ayer, después una incisión en la parte abdominal hasta la entrada de los pulmones del cuerpo aunque también cabe destacar ese tatuaje en la espalda.

-¿Qué hay de la incisión en el pecho?

-De ella se hizo el charco de sangre ¿por qué?

-No hay razón para hacerle eso a alguien que ya está muerto, según la autopsia la víctima murió ayer por un balazo en la cabeza... Aparte el charco de sangre no es normal, observa la foto Astro.

El detective tomo las fotos y las analizo por un momento.

-Tienes razón, si el cuerpo solo estuviera tendido la sangre se espaciara hacia toda partas sin ningún sentido…

-Pero la sangre está contenida en un círculo perfecto y simétrico debajo del cuerpo. Este debió de ser un hecho por nuestro culpable aunque eso no es lo que más me extraña pienso que el liquido encontrado cerca del cuerpo no es lo que creemos que parece…

-No comprendo Sei, el líquido encontrado en la escena del crimen era para deshacerse del cuerpo.

-En mi opinión es lo que quiere que creamos. El liquido fue analizado por el laboratorio y determinaron que era destilado de aceite de una planta llamada Ricinus communis, este destilado era usado en las lámparas de la antigüedad hasta el siglo XIX. Este tipo de destilado no sería eficaz para calcinar un cadáver.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Sei?

-Es sencillo el homicida no tenía intenciones de deshacerse del cuerpo. Si observamos la escena con cuidado ¿No te parece curioso que el occiso estuviera en el centro de la azotea, en el centro de un círculo perfecto? ¿Qué solo hubiera rastro del líquido inflamable en el perímetro del círculo? Ahora imaginemos que observamos al cadáver desde otro ángulo- Seiya tomo una hoja y dibujo un pequeño rectángulo y en el centro de la figura un circulo-Si lo vemos desde arriba así podemos notar esto pero ¿Qué pasaría si le agregamos las llamas que la testigo vio al descubrir el cadáver?

Seiya dibujó las una pequeñas llamas alrededor del circulo céntrico

-Parece un pequeño sol- comentó Daniel.

-Lo mismo pensé quien lo mato contemplo eso: Un Sol, desde aquí- el detective Kou marco con una X el lugar donde debía localizarse la entrada a la azotea- sobre la puerta que conecta al último piso con la azotea. Supongo que el asesino no se debió conformar con observar un pequeño sol.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En efecto debemos volver al aceite encontrado en la escena del crimen, este aceite era usado en lámparas así podría permitir que una llama se mantuviera con vida por horas. Ahora ¿Qué tal si lo que vieron los testigos solo fue los últimos indicios de una gran llama?

El joven volvió dibujar un círculo con flamas, pero este era del tamaño del rectángulo.

-Quizás este sea el diámetro verdadero de las llamas en un principio- continuo Seiya- y lo que nuestros testigos vieron fue solo el final de esta gigantesca llama, una peculiaridad del aceite de Ricinus communis es que al ser consumido por el fuego no deja rastro de su existencia…

-¿Por qué haría algo así?

-No lo sé- contestó el detective con tristeza- lo único que sabemos es que el hacer esa figura era importante para el criminal… aunque aún hay cosas que no cuadran…

-Muy cierto- comento Astro pensativo- por ejemplo: ¿Cómo él asesino entro a la azotea del la rectoría? ¿La corona de laurel y el tatuaje de su espalda? Ese tatuaje es muy sospechoso…

-Supongo que el tatuarse no podría ser una afición del joven Darien…

-En efecto creo que podemos pensar que el no sería capaz de usar tatuajes y si fuera así no creo que se pondría uno tan extraño con esa leyenda: "PER ME SI VA NE LA CITTÀ DOLENTE, PER ME SI VA NE L'ETTERNO DOLORE, PER ME SI VA TRA LA PERDUTA GENTE. GIUSTIZIA MOSSE IL MIO ALTO FATTORE: FECEMI LA DIVINA PODESTATE, LA SOMMA SAPIENZA E 'L PRIMO AMORE. DINANZI A ME NON FUOR COSE CREATE SE NON ETTERNE, E IO ETTERNO DURO. LASCIATE OGNE SPERANZA, VOI CH'INTRATE"

-Es italiano… me parece que pertenece a un libro pero no recuerdo cual siempre deteste la literatura…

Alguien se asomo a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto una chillante voz femenina.

Ambos jóvenes observaron a una joven de cabellera rubia peinada con dos coletas quien asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. Sonrió tímidamente al tener la atención de los detectives

-¡Misa Misa! ¡Pasa!- le invito Seiya.

-No, gracias a un tengo cosas que hacer, solo quería pasarles un recado rápido: la jefa Katsuragi quiere hablar con ustedes pues ya desea un informe del caso.

-Por seguro anda de mal humor- comento Daniel rascándose la nuca.

-Un poco- contestó la secretaria- el director del Campus Clamp, **Nokoru Imonoyama **y el procurador de justicia están comenzando a meter presión en el caso. Algunos especulan que puede repetirse lo que ocurrió en los asesinatos del parque Ueno hace siete años…

El detective Kou tomo un sorbo de su café y dejo que el sabor amargo le inundara la garganta. La idea enfrentar a Misato Katsuragi, jefa del DPT, sin pruebas contundentes no le gustaba aun con su hipótesis sobre el tipo de crimen que se enfrentaban.

-Bueno chicos apúrense- dijo Misa mientras se alejaba.

-Vamos Sei antes de que nuestra jefecita se ponga roñosa…

-Adelántate Daniel quiero terminar mi café antes de que Katsuragi nos de su típico sermón sobre el servicio público.

El detective Astro salió dejando al Seiya solo, este tomo a sorbos su café y contemplo la ventana esperando a que el petirrojo se posara de nuevo sobre ella. De su escritorio saco un poco de pan que apenas había mordisqueado para desayunar, hizo migajas y las dejo sobre el marco. Unos pequeños pajarillos tímidos se posaron sobre la ventana, tomando las migajas para después echarse a volar, la mirada del detective se perdió entre el cielo y sus recuerdos, el color rojo de aquella avecita el recordaba la bufanda de su mejor amiga, una mujer ruda y rubia que había sido su compañera en su primer caso cuando entro en el DPT. Cuando el caso termino, ella regreso a los Estados Unidos recordó sus palabras de despedida en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

-Ernest Hemingway escribió una vez: _"El mundo es un buen lugar y vale la pena luchar por el"_ Solo estoy de acuerdo con la segunda parte…

De esa forma Anna Kyouyama West se despidió de Seiya…

Un pequeño petirrojo se quedo mirando con curiosidad al detective, esté silbo tímidamente para que el animalito se posara en su mano. El ave se poso sobre los dedos de Seiya y comenzó a cantar para después hacharse a volar.

**Continuara…**

**Los Monólogos de los Planetas**

**El Monologo de Venus**

¡Por fin te encontré! Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que te conocí pero realmente no comprendo porque puedo confiar en ti, siento que puedo contarte todo sin que me prejuzgues, ni me incomodes como los demás. Sabes… aunque eres callado, eso no me incomoda diría incluso que aquel silencio es enigmático, es lo que más me atrae de ti, aparte esos ojos morados e hipnóticos, son los ojos más raros que he visto en mi vida, parece pupilentes pues parecen círculos que se expanden por toda tu pupila… No son ojos normales, en ellos veo algo más profundo, veo eternidad.

No te rías ¿Qué como sé que te estaba burlando de mi? Fácil por esa pequeña mueca que hiciste, parecía una sonrisa y con eso no me puedes engañar… Si cuando te vi por primera vez creí que eras alguien rudo, uno de eso chicos malos que se meten en cualquier problema, lo pensé al ver tu rostro, con esos seis pricings en sobre el tabique de tu nariz, los otros seis que están en cada una de tus orejas y los dos último que están bajo tu boca, ahora con esa extraña gabardina negra larga con bordados de nubes rojas que siempre traes y sumémosle tu cabello puntiagudo y naranja ¡Enserio das la apariencia de un chico malo! Pero a pesar de eso tú secaste mis lágrimas bajo la lluvia fría, en aquel momento en que creí todo perdido, cuando la desesperación se abatió sobre mí como la bruma en la intenso mar, tu desde las sombras te acercaste a mí y me dijiste: _"tu sum fui futurus Venus"_ yo me aferré a tu mirada, a esos ojos tan raros y extraños.

_-"tu vocabulum sigifca "amor ad todos". Si pirsiguis me ego terminare cum tu dies de mæstitia..."- _hablo tu voz

Nadie conocía lo que realmente significaba mi nombre… lo que significaba ser Minako Aino… lo que significaba ser yo… nadie solo tú…Yo me levante ante tus palabras, observe el cielo oscuro y lluvioso que estaba sobre mí, tú lo contemplabas con la mirada seria. Entonces me decidí a seguirte… Nunca creí que alguien hablara esa extraña lengua, ahora pienso que no fue tan inútil que en preparatoria me obligaran a aprenderla por lo menos puedo hablar contigo y eso es muy emocionante… como un secreto...

¡Hazme caso! ¿Qué tanto ves en el cielo?

¡Oh! No lo había notado, desde aquí se puede ver el cielo muy claro, parece tan limpio ahora sé porque te gusta este lugar desde aquí puede ver todas las constelaciones de la noche, no sabía que en firmamento podían existir tantas estrellas. ¡Qué bella luna menguante! En definitiva a mi compañera del trabajo le gustaría observar una luna así… Si ella, la de pelo azul claro largo con quien trabajo en Maldos. Ella siempre dice: _"El amor se puedes sentir con tan solo mirar al ciel_o" Mi amiga es muy linda aunque algo berrinchuda quizás algún día la podrás conocer aunque creo que ella se asustara de ti. Ya me imagino su cara cuando la observes y se acurruqué detrás mí para que no te le quedes mirando, de solo pensarlo me río…

Tienes razón bajo un firmamento estrellado, varias personas recorren la Vía Láctea para descubrir las estrellas ¿Qué es esa estrella que tanto observas? No es una estrella… Es un planeta… que curioso. En ésta época del año no creí que Venus fue perfectamente visible en la noche pues solo se puede contemplar antes del amanecer sobre la constelación de Virgo y Saturno... en estos días. ¿Por qué observas tanto a Venus?

Esperas a que Venus se alinee con otras estrellas…

¿Por qué?

_Gratia presto fatum_

_

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**

Hola ¿Cómo están lectores de FF? Espero que le haya gustado este capi y que no me quieran matar por asesinar a uno de los personajes más querido de Sailor Moon (SM), Darien. Este fic surgió por dos razones uno: este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para M. Acero (espero que lo lea algún día) ella es de aquí de FF. Dos: Creo que el reto de hacer un historia como esta, poniendo a los personajes en situaciones que sale de lo clásico a lo que esta acostumbrados en los fics SM es algo innovador y creo que puede sacarle mucho potencial a lo que creo podrá ser un buen ejercicio como novela de detectives.

Ahora pienso que habrá muchos personajes de otras series que harán cameos en esta historia pero sin arruinar el sentido total de esta misma sino solo para darle un pequeño sabor de boca. Ya que me gusta mucho hacer estos detalles. Ahora el compañero de Seiya es Daniel Astro jr (Daiki Asuka Jr.) uno de los personajes de Saint tail o las aventuras de Siniestra, una serie algo viejita que salía en México, la serie narra las aventuras de una ladrona que al estilo de robin hoot roba a los malos que les quitaba las cosas a gente buenas, este detective se encarga de capturarla y en el proceso de enamora de ella. Es altamente recomendable aunque no es nesesario haberla visto para comprender a este personaje, un resto como escritor es mostrar a un nuevo personaje pero con otra pespectiva.

**Los monólogos de los planetas** son pequeñas historias que narra desde el punto de vista a las posibles víctimas, es como un complemento en este escrito.

Por el momento es todo espero que les haya gustado y quieran leer el segundo capi.

También dejen sus cometario si les gusto o no les gusto.

Saludos y recuerden, el anime como lo la literatura puede elevarnos a alturas insospechadas.

P.D.: Si alguno de ustedes conocen a M. Acero plis dígale que escribí esto jijiji y si no pues ya ni modo.


	2. Chapter 2: El nacimiento de Venus

El **Réquiem de los Planetas**

By El Último Rey Dragón

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El Nacimiento de Venus

* * *

**

-Oboro, Oboro ¡Apúrate! ¡Vamos a jugar!- grito un niño de cabello negro y ojos dorados quien corría en las jardineras del parque Koshikawa Korakuen.

La pequeña niña observo a su amigo correr y lo comenzó a perseguir, un día brillante como ese no se debía perder en casa encerrado. El Parque Koshikawa Korakuen es el más antiguo de los jardines de Tokio, fundada por uno de los shogun (señores feudales) Tokugawa, con la ayuda de un experto chino en el siglo VII, quien pasea en tiene una sensación de China pues el parque trata de recrear una versión en miniatura de puntos de vista famosos en China y Japón.

-Espérame **Gennosuke**- comento alegre la niña quien llego con su amigo hasta el sendero de los cerezos, uno de los lugares famosos por el "Hanami" en la primavera.

-Eres lenta- comento alegre el chiquillo.

-¡Que malo! No debes burlarte- le recrimino la niña.

El chiquillo se rasco la nuca, una leve brisa agito las copas de los árboles y las flores rosadas de los cerezos los envolvió, ambos niños se maravillaron ante los pétalos flotantes en el viento, se volvieron a ver y se sonrieron. Gennosuke lanzo la pelota a su amiga, ella se la devolvió con fuerza, repetían este jugo una y otra vez esperando a que uno dejara caer la pelota para ganar, Oboro espero la pelota pero un fuerte ventarrón la hizo volar lejos de sus pequeñas manos.

-Voy a buscar…

-No yo voy, Gennosuke- interrumpió la pequeña niña quien ya se adentraba entre los arbustos buscando la pelota perdida.

El niño sonrió y pensó en que Oboro era una niña muy linda quizás cuando regresara se lo diría pero recordó que si decía eso la niña, toda roja, le daría un golpe, sería mejor…

-¡Aggggghhhhhh!

El grito de Oboro lo alarmo, algunos adultos cerca de Gennosuke se miraba unos a otros buscando a quien había emitido aquel sonido. El niño se abrió paso entre la maleza hacia la dirección que su amiga había tomado, comenzó a escuchar los sollozos de Oboro y se apresuro hasta salir de los arbustos hasta un claro pequeño en medio de cinco cerezos, la posición de los arboles parecía ocultarlo como si fuera un lugar secreto, en el vio a Oboro llorando en cuclillas a lagrima viva.

-Gennosuke- sollozo la niña mientras se aferraba al niño.

El chiquillo abrazo a sus amiga con fuerza, esta comenzó a llorar mas y mas. Gennosuke levanto la vista y en medio del claro había una joven mujer de larguísima cabellera dorada tendida en el suelo sobre una concha; con una mano sobre el pecho y otra sobre su sexo. Con su brazo derecho trata delicada y casi inocentemente de taparse sus pechos en una postura curvilínea. Un aro gigantesco de rosas y elegantes guirnaldas de mirto rodean al el cuerpo de la joven quien en la muerte aun sonreí con timidez y bondad.

-Yo pensé que la señora se quedo dormida… Así que yo la llame, Gennosuke, pero no me hizo caso así que me acerque y la intente agitar como le hago cuando mi mama no se levanta para ir a trabajar… Y vi su cuello… había marcas en el- Oboro comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

El niño bajo la cabeza y quería llorar también pero no quería que su amiga se pusiera peor, abrazo con fuerza a Oboro y le dio un beso en la frente debía ser fuerte.

**Parque Nacional Koshikawa Korakuen**

**25 de Abril del 2012**

**5:00 PM**

Una manta blanca cubría el cuerpo de la joven, el detective Gumshoe había ordenado que nada fuera tocado desde que el cuerpo fue encontrado, que todo se quedara en su lugar hasta que en el escena arribaran Seiya Kou y Daniel Astro jr. Las luces del crepúsculo teñían de rojo el cielo del parque Koshikawa cuando los agentes traspasaron las mallas amarillas que indicaban la escena del crimen en el pequeño claro.

-Parece que es nuestro criminal- declaro Daniel con gracia para quitar al tensión del ambiente.

Seiya no tomo en cuenta el comentario de su compañero.

-Pobre chica- continuo Astro jr quien levanto la manta y contemplo el cadáver con tristeza- muy joven y bella por seguro tendría la edad de mi…

-¿De quién Astro?

-De nadie, Sei, de nadie…

Seiya no le prestó atención ese pequeño comentario de su compañero prefería enfocar su mente en el extraño caso que tenia ante sus ojos, ya después habría tiempo de sobra para conocer el pasado de Daniel. Observo el cadáver de la joven, analizo cada punto en el cuerpo de la víctima, un tristeza embargo el corazón de Seiya al contemplar el rostro de la joven muerta, sus ojos cerrado y aquella expresión serena y tierna que simulaban que estaba dormida para que en cualquier momento despertara; contemplo la concha que estaba debajo de los pies del cuerpo, las manos de la occisa sobre su el pecho y su sexo. Cubriendo tímidamente sus partes íntimas en una postura curvilínea. Seiya contemplo el cuerpo un poco más y fijo su mirada en el cuello de la victima claramente se notaban las marcas rojas y duras hechas por unas manos quizás no tan grande como las de el mismo.

-Muerte por estrangulamiento al parecer- comento Daniel- tiene un tatuaje en la boca del estomago hasta la entrada púbica: "Nessun maggior dolore che ricordarsi del tempo felice  
ne la miseria" La posición en que se encuentra es rara, parece una princesa de los cuentos de oriente...

-No es una princesa, Astro- le recrimino el detective Kou- Esto es un crimen, un homicidio...

-Ya cálmate Seiya, no te enojes, no sirve de nada que te enfurezcas...

-No me gusta cómo va todo esto, la forma en que estaba estos cadáveres, su muerte... Todo apunta a un asesino serial... Pero esto vas mas allá de eso, estos asesinatos parecen como rituales ¡Carajo! No quiero pensar que esto sea así... No quiero pensar que mis hipótesis sean ciertas...

-¿Asesinatos rituales?- inquirió una voz femenina detrás de los detectives.

-¡Jefa Katsuragi!- se impresionó Daniel al ver a la joven mujer, de lago cabello negro, vestida con un fino traje rojo quien observaba divertida a los detectives.

La mujer contemplo el cuerpo y un gesto de tristeza la invadió, siempre pasaba eso cuando llegaba a la escena de un crimen cuando estaba en sus primeros días en la fuerza incluso lloro pero con el tiempo la hizo fuerte pero jamás logro librarse de ese gaje de tristeza que siempre la inundaba. Contemplo a los detectives quienes aun la veían y sonrió.

-Si asumimos que esto son los resultados de un asesino serial habrá pánico en Tokio, los medios puede asegurar que ha vuelto el asesino de los cerezos... Ya tenemos suficiente trabajo...

Hubo un silencio...

La mujer levanto la cabeza al cielo, comenzó a observar las nubes esperando que una tormenta no se avecinara y después suspiro.

-¿Ya sabemos algo de la difunta?- pregunto el detective Astro jr.

-Si- contestó la teniente- se llamaba Minako Aino, vivía en el conjunto habitacional de Shinjuku y trabajaba en el área administrativa de la cadena de tiendas Maldos donde se encargaba de los archivos de cierre de las tiendas, pidió vacaciones por una crisis depresiva fue reportada como desparecida por su hermano mayor hace poco de un mes aun Gumshoe no me ha traído el informe completo...

-Imagino que no tenia antecedentes- inquirió Seiya.

-No, era una mujer común y corriente.

-Dos homicidios muy parecidos- comento Astro jr.- aunque con ciertas diferencias ¿Quiénes encontraron el cuerpo?

-Dos niños que jugaba a medio día en este parque, la niña fue la que resulto más afectada por el percance.

-Esto continuara- susurro Seiya entre dientes.

-Estaban comentado sobre que esto podría ser obra de un asesino serial ó ritual antes de que los interrumpiera.

-Capitana- hablo el detective Kou con firmeza- sé que en la junta previa a el caso del Campus Clamp, mi teoría de un asesinato serial no fue aceptada por la falta de evidencias contundentes pero esto es una muestra clara de que estos actos son hechos por un solo hombre... Lo que más me aterra es que no solo sea un asesino serial, sino que esto dos asesinatos tiene un forma ritual...

-¿Y vamos a esperar un tercer homicidio para confirmar su teoría, detective? No podemos darnos un lujo así... Quizás su idea sobre el asesinato del Campus Clamp pueda ayudarnos a proceder pero no tenemos ningún móvil, ahora si el móvil es ritual ¿Qué ritual es? Desde el incidente en Ueno, nada parecido ha ocurrido antes, debo tener un sospechoso y detener a este asesino. Así que señor Koe preste más atención a las pruebas...

-Claro que hay pruebas de que es un asesinato ritual...

-Eso no sirve, no nos lleva a ningún sospechoso ni a nada.

La capitana Katsuragi tenía razón. El hecho de poder determinar que el asesinato era ritual no era una prueba contundente para poder capturar a alguien que era equivalente a no tener nada, Seiya bajo la cabeza y pensó en que estaba pensando el homicida ¿Qué haría su amiga Anna K. West en su lugar?

-Piensan levantar el cadáver tan pronto terminen de sacar las fotos para el caso-puntualizó la capitana.

-Comprendido- hablaron al unisón los detectives.

La capitana observo el cadáver por última vez, sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de tristeza, se despido con un gesto de los chicos se retiro pasando la barrera.

-Debe estar muy presionada- comento Astro Jr.- los medios debe estar comiéndose vivos al DPT...

Seiya no le volvió a prestar atención.

-Creo que tu teoría es la medula para evitar el tercer homicidio.

-¿Qué?

-Sencillo... Si es un ritual debe seguir reglas- explico Daniel- algo que he observado en estos dos homicidios es que ambas víctimas intenta representar algo, por lo que veo en esta victima me hace recordar a un pintura _El nacimiento de Venus_, cuando vi aquella concha debajo de los pies del cuerpo, me hizo pensar en ello aunque no estoy muy seguro de la postura de la víctima. Tal vez nos estemos enfrentados a un artista pero siento que hay algo mas, un artista desea que su obra sea vista, no que este oculta como el caso de este asesinato... Siento que necesitamos la visión de alguien más... Alguien que encaje todo lo que tenemos aquí...- Daniel comenzó a pensar detenidamente- ¡Ya sé!

**Universidad de Tokio (TODAI)**

**22 de marzo del 2012**

**Facultad de Arqueología e Historia**

**8:00 PM**

-¡Te lo aseguro Sei!¡El es un gran arqueólogo! He oído mucho sobre él en revistas de talla internacional como National Geographic y ha hecho investigaciones antropológicas muy interesantes, fue el primero en descubrir los secretos de las ruinas del antiguo reino Clow en el desierto de Arabia. No debe existir otro hombre más apto para ayudarnos como el profesor Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Seiya se impresiono de la forma de hablar de su amigo, nunca se había expresado con tanto entusiasmo de algo desde que lo escucho platicar con Misa sobre sus intentos de atrapar a la ladrona fantasma Siniestra. Caminaba a paso decidido sobre los largos pasillos de la facultad de arqueología e historia en la Universidad de Tokio, casi al llegar al cubículo del profesor Kinomoto, una joven de cabellera castaña, ojiverde, vestida de jeans y con una bata blanca salió de él y estaba a punto de echar llave. Daniel apuro el paso y detuvo a la chica quien lo miro con interrogación.

-Disculpe señorita- inquirió Daniel a la jovencita castaña.

-Si ¿En qué puedo servirles?- pregunto la joven preocupada.

-Somos detectives de la DPT- hablo Seiya mostrando su placa- buscamos al profesor Kinomoto.

-El profesor Kinomoto en estos momentos no está en Japón ¿Está metido en algún problema?

-No- contesto Astro jr.- necesitamos su ayuda en una investigación ¿Hasta cuándo regresara?

-No lo sé- expuso la chica- A penas acaba de partir a México para participar en unas excavaciones junto con el profesor Seta Noriyasu.

Daniel bajo la cara con decepción pero una idea cruzo su mente, Seiya hizo una mueca de sorpresa al ver como su amigo sonreía.

-¿Usted conoce al ayudante del profesor Kinomoto?

La chica se sonrojo levemente.

-Si, si lo conozco, Shaoran Li ¿verdad?

-Exactamente ¿Sabe donde podemos localizarlo?

-Creo eso es imposible pues Shaoran también está en México, apenas salió esta mañana junto con el profesor Keitaro Urashima.

Daniel se quedo con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo.

-En efecto, la mayor parte de los profesores de la facultad arqueología está en camino a México- continuo la joven- por los descubrimientos en la zona maya de Yucatán aparte en la ciudad de México se llevara a cabo la convención de nacional de arqueólogos de la North Pacific Prehistory.

-Era una buena idea Astro jr- comento Seiya- quizás haya otra persona al que podamos preguntarle sobre rituales antiguos, el profesor Kinomoto no es el único experto de culturas antiguas en el país.

-¡Ah!- expreso la chica con emoción- yo conozco a alguien que podría ayudarlos…

-¿Esa persona está calificada para asesorarnos?

-Creo que sí, pues esta persona se licencio en arte antiguo en la universidad de Hunan en China. También está haciendo su maestría en religiones antiguas y se despeña como ayudante en la investigación del folclor japonés bajo el mando del egresado Domeki Shizuka, aquí en TODAI también ha fungido como asesora en la tesis de doctorado de Shaoran Li así como ayudante provisional del profesor Kinomoto cuando investigo las Ruinas de Clow.

-¡Impresiónate!- tercio Daniel.

-Nos podrías indicar como y donde podemos contactar con esta persona- hablo Seiya.

-Pues- sonrió la chica- la tiene ante sus ojos.

-¿Cómo?- se preguntaron al unisón los detectives mirándose mutuamente incrédulos.

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, hija del profesor Kinomoto y prometida de Shaoran Li, al igual que ellos soy arqueóloga especializada en arte y religiones antiguas. Sería un honor poder ayudarlos en lo que me sea posible…

**Continuara… **

**Los Monólogos de los Planetas**

**El Monologo de Mercurio**

La música es suave y rítmica, Serena tenía razón, una noche como esta es necesaria para nosotras. Un lugar como el Eye Cat es ideal para sacar de mí ser todo el estrés de mi trabajo dentro de los laboratorios de Umbrella, es una lástima que Marina no haya venido, sin duda le hubiera fascinado este lugar, es sencillamente maravilloso. Cuando Serena me conto de este lugar, se me hacía difícil creer que un pequeño café se trasformara en un antro nocturno, sin duda le queda el nombre perfectamente pues como los ojos de los gatos este lugar cambia a la ausencia de la luz. Ya van a pasar dos años desde que Serena, Marina y yo juntamos fuerzas para mantener el departamento donde vivimos. Me acuerdo que pasamos casi dos meses comiendo ramen instantáneo cuando comenzamos a vivir juntas siempre nos reíamos cuando mi querida Serena se tomaba su sopa sin comprobar que tan caliente estaba y se quemaba la lengua o cuando Marina se enamoro del repartidor de pizzas ese mes las tres subimos de peso, los ojos de mi querida amiga de cabello azul casi sobre salían de sus cuencas cuando descubrió que subió siete kilos en una semana, aunque le dolió un poco, tuvo que dejar de pedir pizza por la seguridad de nuestros pesos y cuando yo junte la ropa de color con la blanca haciendo que nuestras ropas se convirtiera en multicolor; era graciosos llegar al laboratorio con mi bata de arcoíris y escuchar las risas de mis compañeros al verme pasar cuando entregaba las formas análisis de los virus experimentales. Aunque no todo ha sido felicidad también hemos compartido dolores. Pero sería triste traer esa clases de recuerdo dolorosos en un lugar como este, en esta noche debe ser de fiesta…

Jajajaja pobre Serena casi la tiran por intentar traerme una bebida.

-¡Ammy! ¡Ammy!- grito mi amiga sentándose a mi lado- ¡No puedo creerlo!¡Adivina quién va tocar esta noche en el Eye Cat!

Me quede intrigada pero algo me estremeció, observe detrás de mi hombro, sentí la mirada de alguien pero no encontré a nadie.

-¡Los Dragones del Cielo! ¡No puede creerlo! ¡Vamos a escuchar la bella voz de Kamui! ¡No puedo creerlo! Imagínate la cara de Marina cuando le digamos, se va querer arrancar los pelos y gritara ¡Quién lo diría!

Nos comenzamos a imaginar el gran puchero que haría nuestra querida amiga cuando se enterara; por seguro maldeciría una y otra vez los cortes administrativos de Maldos. Di un sorbo a mi bebida, sentí el sabor picosito del tequila debajo de mi paladar y continuamos observando el ambiente del Eye Cat, Serena me comenzó hablar sobre lo mucho que admiraba a los Dragones del Cielo pero que admiraba más a los Dragones de la Tierra, otro grupo de rock fundado por el hermano de la novia de Kamui pero la rivalidad de estos dos grupos ha sido tan grande que creen que podría existir una batalla de bandas. De nuevo sentí otro escalofría recorrer mi espalda, guiada por mi instinto gire mi cabeza y vi a dos hombres uno era un hombre corpulento y gordo de cabello lacio naranja, con seis piercings de pendientes en forma de espinas cubriendo todo su labio inferior, dos pendientes verticales en frente de su nariz, un pendiente de espina en cada mejilla, una barra de metal atravesando cada oreja y un pendiente en cada uno de sus hombros cerca a su cuello. El otro era un hombre de pelo color naranja en forma de picos, robusto y musculoso con un trapo de puntas alto en el cabello, con piercings de triple barras en cada oreja, un pendiente en su nariz superior, un pendiente en sus hombros cerca de su cuello, y una fila de pendientes diagonales en cada mejilla.

-¿A quién tanto miras?- pregunto mi amiga atrayendo mi atención de golpe.

-No a nadie- comente rápido.

-No mientras- inquirió mi amiga con esa mirada de "es tiempo de ser Cupido"- ya dime a quien le echaste el ojo y yo misma voy por él.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia los tipos de cabello anaranjado pero ya no había nadie, las luces se apagaron y me sobre salte al escuchar los gritos. La gente se comenzó a alborotar frente al escenario, gritaba a viva voz que los Dragones del Cielo emergieran a escena, de repente las luces del escenario se prendieron después una densa niebla comenzó a emerger, la bruma se volvió mas y mas espesa, de ella emergieron siete figuras encapuchadas. Un sonido grave y agudo de guitarras eléctricas invadió el espacio, era un sonido estridente y pero muy pulido; el público enloqueció, mi amiga soltó un tremendo grito que casi me reventaba los tímpanos. El encapuchado central dio un paso, de golpe dejo caer su capa y tomo el micrófono.

_izure koware yuku kono sekai ni wa yume ya kibou  
to ka dou demo ii kokoro no naka de nemuru kimi  
wa mezameru koto nai kedo kaerarenu mirai o sono  
te de kanjite _

_(El fin de este mundo está llegando ya  
sueños y esperanzas ya no importan  
más  
Dentro de tu corazón estas durmiendo pero  
tu no despertarás Siente la mano de un  
futuro que no puede cambiar)_

Comenzó a cantar, su voz será suave y me deje llevar por ella, el sonido de su canción inundo mis oídos, cerré mis ojos para sentir más la canción.

_Burning for your life itsuka  
moetsukiru kono inochi o sasagete mo (for the  
perfect dream) Drowning in my dream tatoe oborete  
mo yume wa yume de shika nai kimi wa star light  
hikari afureteku sono sekai ni wa kimi no  
tamashii ga michite yuku mushou no ai o negau_

_(Ardiendo por vivir esta vida arderá  
algún día, incluso si te aferras a él (por  
el sueño perfecto) Ahogando en mi  
sueño Incluso si es recordado, un  
sueño es sólo un sueño tu  
eres luz estelar)_

El cambio de ritmo fue genial, al principio fue suave pero después de golpe cambio la sinfonía en un 100%, abrí los ojos y observe al chico que se aferraba al micrófono.

_Drowning in my dream tatoe oborete  
mo yume wa yume de shika nai kimi wa star light  
hikari afureteku sono sekai ni wa kimi no  
tamashii ga michite yuku mushou no ai o negau  
tenshi wa mezameru to sugu ni owari yuku mirai o  
kono te de uketomete_

_(Desahogando en mi suelo el brillo en este mundo tu  
espíritu pronto desaparecerá Poco  
después de la entrega de amor de un  
ángel que desea, con esta mano parando el  
final del futuro)_

La voz de Kamui calló, las luces de todo el lugar se apagaron de golpe y todo el Eye Cat retumbo después se escucho una terrible explosión; las mujeres comenzaron a gritar y los empleados del café antro abrieron las salidas de emergencias, gire mi cabeza y busque con desesperación a Serena, solo veía tumultos de gente que corrían a las salida, alarmadas, usando sus celulares… En medio de la gente como una figura fantasmal podía distinguir al tipo regordete de pelo naranja, pircings y extraña gabardina de nubes… Sentía su pesada mirada, aquello ojos morados, céntricos y horribles se clavan en mí. Sentí miedo parecía que nadie en el antro veía aquel tipo… aquel hombre se acerco a mí a paso lento, di la vuelta y calle un grito, el tipo musculoso de peli naranja con aquellos malditos ojos que el otro tenía en sus hombros a mi amiga… Quise gritar pero sentí una mano con un pañuelo en mi boca… era formol… mi ojos se comenzaron a cerrar… aun podia hacer algo…

Si logro alcanzar mi celular…

Si logro presionar el boto para activar el GPS de los localizadores…

¡Lo hice!... puede que sea tarde pero…

Aun hay una forma de salvarnos…

Todo se vuelve oscuro…

Escuchó la voz de esos hombres… no entiendo lo que dicen hablan en otro idioma…

"quos est quicksilver? quos est animus quod est validus ut unlock suus capulus of panda? est suus mediocris vel suus alius?"

**Notas del autor:**

Hola ¿Cómo estamos gente de ? Espero que le haya gustado este segundo capi y que continúe leyendo esta extraña historia, como vera en este capi se abre un poco mas lo que creo será la trama así como la aparición de uno de los personajes consentidos de esta serie jijiji. Bueno pues les diré que últimamente los días has sido algo pesado por la chamba y la uni, aunque no todos es así. Últimamente he estado leyendo libros "el secreto del alquimista" de Jhon Ward, si te gusta las historias con un toque de literatura, una trama de aventuras y bastante acción se las recomiendo.

Bien contestare los Rewin:

**Hotaru no Hikaru**: gracias por darme la bienvenida a la sección de SM, espero que la historia no te decepcione y la faceta que tiene Seiya sea de tu agrado.

En fin espero que les este agradando la historia y los extraños cameos que hay en ella, como la aparición de Sakura jijijiji y otros personajes de series que quizás no sean conocidas… échele ganas y si te gusto o de plano no deja un rewin. Recuerden: "La literatura como el anime puede elevarnos a alturas insospechadas"

Chaito


	3. Capitulo 3: Lluvia y lagrimas

El Réquiem de los Planetas

By El Último Rey Dragón

* * *

**Capitulo 3: La lluvia y las lagrimas

* * *

  
**

**A**brió los ojos y no vio más que penumbra, movió la cabeza hacia varios lados intentando ubicar donde estaba pero no reconoció el lugar; el ambiente era húmedo y lo podía sentir en sus huesos, se levantó a tientas mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Serena comenzó a recordar todo lentamente, como si se tratara de una película, se veía a sí misma gritando cuando Kamui apareció en el escenario del Eye cat y comenzó cantar, de repente las luces se apagaron de golpe después sobrevino una explosión todo se volvió caos en el pequeño antro-café y sintió una mano con un pañuelo en su boca, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente; la última imagen que paso por su cabeza fue la de Ammy quien la buscaba con preocupación y detrás de ella alguien que no pudo ver, solo recordaba los distintivos de la gabardina del extraño que parecían nubes rojas.

Un miedo le invadió todo su ser, se alarmo y pensó en gritar pero si algo había aprendió de su amiga Marina Acero era que la mejor opción en un situación peligrosa, como un secuestro, era mantener la calma. Comenzó a reconocer el lugar, parecía una especie de bodega, escucho el romper de olas y pensó que podría estar en el puerto, se acerco a la puerta y giro la perilla, está se abrió para su suerte. Si estaba secuestrada, su raptor no era muy listo, camino por los escabrosos pasillos buscando una salida de aquel lugar lúgubre, húmedo y oscuro; pensó que si ella estaba allí había una posibilidad de que Ammy también estuviera, podría encontrarla y juntas escapar, sus pasos hacia eco en los pasillos haciendo que sus rubios cabellos se pusieran de punta, doblo una esquina lentamente manteniendo la precaución por si había alguien, diviso una luz al final del pasillo, ondulante y siniestra que se balanceaba de un lado a otro, escucho un sonido hueco y fuerte como si alguien clavara algo con fuerza. Su corazón latió rápido y frenético como el de una liebre por alguna razón que ella no comprendía comenzó a corre hacia la luz ondulante. Paró en seco al entrar en una gran bodega, sucia y oscura, una ventila giraba sobre el cuarto haciendo eco con un sonido metálico, la lámpara se balanceo lentamente mientras alumbraba a alguien el suelo.

Serena quedo paralizada bajo la luz yacía su amiga Ammy, quieta e inmóvil, en una posición muy extraña como si posara para una pintura; tenía un puesto un vestido ligero y corto quizás un toga, sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha largo, levantaba la mano izquierda hacia el cielo como esperando alcanzar algo y con la otra sostenía lo que parecía ser un báculo extraño que en la punta alta se enroscaban dos serpientes de metal. Pero la rubia se había equivocado no era un báculo sino una lanza que atravesaba el pecho de su amiga, observo un poco mas y unas pequeñas alas estaba tejidas en los talones de Ammy, sobre el muslo de la pierna había algo escrito pero Serena ya no tenía fuerza para contemplar a su amiga, se dejo caer de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos frente al cuerpo ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Era un sueño? ¡No era una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar!

Unos pasos huecos la volvieron a la realidad, un temor le lleno las entrañas y la paralizo; observo hacia la oscuridad buscando a alguien pero no encontraba nada. Dos ojos brillantes y penetrantes se abrieron en la oscuridad, también podía distinguir el brillo de lo que parecía nubes debajo de aquellos horribles ojos morados y circulares que contemplaban a Serena con frialdad, ella se alarmo pero su cuerpo no respondió.

"_Vos non mihi is servo__"__-_ hablo una voz masculina dura y fría en una lengua extraña que la rubia no entendió _"__Vos non unus illorum quod procul vestri victus permaneo vos balbutio suus capulus ofe Pandora… Vos animus non mihi is servo._

-Tú… Tú… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ammy no te hizo nada… ¡Ella era una de las personas que más quería en este mundo! ¡Cómo te atreviste!

Serena observo el piso, quería levantarse y golpear a quien estaba ocultó entre las sombras hasta matarlo pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Todos los recuerdos que compartió con su amiga se agolparon en su mente, la sonrisa de Ammy cuando le tocaba cocinar en el departamento, su cara de puchero cuando le tocaba ir a los laboratorios de Umbrella, las guerras almohadas que tenía con Marina y mil recuerdos más.

-El amor alimenta el sacrificio- hablo la voz del asesino que retumbo en los oídos de Serene como avispas llenas de veneno- el cual a su vez alimenta el odio…

Una pistola se deslizo sobre el suelo hasta los pies de Serena, un valor que rara vez sentía se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-Entonces conocerás el dolor…

Serene tomo el arma, nunca antes había tenido un arma en sus manos pero su odio, enojo y dolor la hacía mantener el arma apuntada hacia aquellos ojos en la oscuridad…

- Tantum amo is E moestitia est maioribus quam vestri- hablo nuevamente la voz en la oscuridad.

La rubia presiono el gatillo y dio un disparo, después otro y otro pero aquellos ojos seguían inmovibles, fijos y penetrantes.

-" We re unus quod unus we re nos"

Al lado de aquellos temibles ojos se abrieron otros iguales, al lado de estos otros y otros hasta que seis pares de ojos morados se quedaron fijos en ella, un terror se apodero de Serena, levanto el arma y apunto de nuevo hacia la oscuridad. Se escucharon el eco de varios pasos corriendo, alguien entro a la bodega.

-¡Baje el arma!-grito una voz masculina.

Serena se distrajo, contempló al joven detective de larga cola de caballo, vestido con chaleco antibalas y ropas asalto quien le apuntaba con un pistola, ella giro su rostro hacia los ojos en la oscuridad pero ya no había rastros de ellos.

-¡Serena! ¡Baje el arma!- ordeno el detective Koe.

La chica bajo el arma y comprendió lo que estaba pasando, observo el cuerpo tendido de su amiga. El arma cayó al suelo haciendo eco en la bodega, la joven se aproximo a su amiga y toco los mechones azul fuerte de su cabeza y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin ser pedidas, Seiya se acerco a la joven y la chica se desvaneció; los fuertes brazos del detective las detuvieron de un golpe seguro, la apretó su pecho y con la mano libre tomo su radio de frecuencia corta.

-¡Astro! Soy Seiya. Hemos localizado a las víctimas del secuestro… Si, confirmo que una está viva pero la otra murió- dijo con frustración- Si… Este asesinato está implicado con los otros como sospechaba, al parecer ella resulto ser Mercurio justo como dijo la profesora Kinomoto…

El detective contemplo la punta posterior de la lanza donde dos serpientes se enrocaban y una gran desolación lo comenzó a invadir cuando recibieron el mensaje en los monitores del DPT algo, en su interior, le decía que este no era un secuestro, la señal de GPS mostraba la ubicación de las victimas junto una mensaje: "Salven a Serena por favor. Salven a Serena" Podría ser una broma pero aquel instinto que se adquiere en un trabajo como este le decía que debía investigar y no lo traiciono. Seiya sostuvo a la joven en su pecho y espero a que sus refuerzos llegaran observo el cadáver que estaba frente a él; esa niña de cabello azul fuerte resulto ser la tercera víctima…

"En la antigüedad existía una caja la cual guardaba un peligro muy grande para la humanidad- recordó las palabras de la profesora Kinomoto- esta caja fue dada a una mujer el día de su matrimonio, era caja hermosamente tallada que fascinaba con solo verla; cada día contemplaba la caja deseando averiguar que tenia, al final no pudo resistir mas la tentación y la abrió. La tapa salto bruscamente y dejo escapar un sin número de sufrimientos, enfermedades y maldad que inundaron al mundo. Horrorizada, la mujer cerró la caja pero todo había escapado, todo menos una cosa: la esperanza. Todavía hasta la fecha, en medio de la desgracia y el desastre, hombres y mujeres siguen teniendo esperanza. Se preguntaran detectives porque les conté esta historia y la respuesta es sencilla; Desde comienzos del siglo XIX el hallazgo de unas inscripciones había convencido a Edward Daniel Clarke y John Martin Cripps de que en la colina de Hisarlik, a unos 4,5 km de la entrada de los Dardanelos, en la provincia turca de Çanakkale, estuvo emplazada la ciudad de Troya. En su _Disertación sobre la topografía de la llanura de Troya_, publicada en Edimburgo en 1822, el estudioso escocés Charles MacLaren había sostenido la hipótesis de que el emplazamiento de la Nueva Ilión grecorromana coincidía con el de la fortaleza cantada por Homero. Pero no todos los investigadores se mostraban de acuerdo. En 1776, el francés Choisseul-Gouffier opinaba que la antigua Troya estaba ubicada en la colina de Bunarbaschi, a 13 kilómetros de los Dardanelos y esta hipótesis fue popularizada años después por Jean Baptiste Lechevalier. En aquella época ambas comenzaron las investigaciones antropológicas sobre los mitos Griegos. Tras una pequeña tentativa de excavación en el área realizada en 1863 por Frank Calvert, en la década de 1870 el arqueólogo alemán Heinrich Schliemann excavó la colina de Hisarlik. La prosecución de los trabajos llevó a Schliemann a distinguir siete ciudades o estadios de ocupación del lugar, asignando la fase de Troya II a la Troya homérica. Entre sus más llamativos hallazgos figura el llamado Tesoro de Príamo. A partir de 1882 volvió a excavar en el lugar junto con Wilhelm Dörpfeld que había trabajado en las excavaciones alemanas en Olimpia. Schliemann se vio obligado a reconocer que el estrato de Troya II era mucho más antiguo y fue Troya VI la que pasó a ser considerada como la ciudad homérica. Tras la muerte de Schliemann, otro alemán llamado **Van Hohenheim**** de la Luz** volvió a excavar entre 1893 y 1894. El resultado de estas campañas fue el hallazgo de nueve ciudades construidas sucesivamente las unas sobre las otras. Lo más curioso de estas ciudades era unos extraños pergaminos que hablan de una caja muy similar a la descrita en la leyenda, también explicaba que contenía un mecanismo de sellado que consta de nueves sellos que representaba a los sacerdotes de las deidades principales de Grecia… Aunque Hohenheim sugería que este mecanismo tenía mucha similitud con otra caja muy famosa en la historia del pueblo judío: La arca de la alianza…

"¿Qué quiere decir profesora Kinomoto?"-pregunto Astro jr.

"Las indagatorias hechas por **Trisha Elric** en esos mismos años aseguraba que había una gran similitud entre esa caja y el arca de alianza, incluso se aventuro decir que era la misma cosa por tener aquel mecanismo de nueve sellos… Parece algo ficticio ¿no? Por la cara del detective Seiya diría que techa a esto de una locura pero al ver estas fotos… Noto una gran similitud con esto"

La chica saco en ese momento varios tomos viejos y gastados, los cuales abrió y mostrando unas determinadas paginas a los detectives, Seiya abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer las escenas de los asesinatos

"Como pueden ver en estos libros se muestran los rituales de los altos sacerdotes de las deidades principales"-continuo la profesora-"están son las copias de los pergaminos, este papiro muestra al sacerdote de Apolo, dios del Sol, quien bajo un circulo rodeado de llamas en uno de los lugares más alto de Grecia cierra el primer sello de la caja… El sacerdote tiene que personificar al Dios y mantener el sello, este toma todos los atributos de Apolo por ejemplo la corona de laurel…"

"Eso quiere decir que nuestro homicida cree que está liberando los sellos"- puntualizó Seiya interrumpiendo a Sakura.

**Hospital "Nishikata" prefectura de Norte de Tokio**

**25 de marzo del 2012**

**Piso A pabellón 5**

**4:30 A.M.**

Daniel Astro jr mantenía guardia frente a la habitación 3006 donde horas antes había trasladado la victima que Seiya había logrando encontrar en el puerto de la bahía de Tokio cerca la región de Kisarazu. El detective de San Pablo lanzo un largo suspiro y observo la habitación que era abandonada por los doctores de urgencias y que era visitada por las enfermeras, un vaso de café se poso sobre su rostro, contemplo como el detective Seiya se sentaba a su lado. Daniel tomo el café y lo tomo calladamente.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la testigo se despierte son ordenas de la capitana Katsuragi- puntualizó Daniel- también se asigno un nuevo agente a este caso...

-Vaya vaya- hablo Seiya- ¿de dónde proviene el agente?

-De Hokkaido...

-¿Ya lo asignaron a la morgue?

-Sí. Yo estuve a cargo de la escena del muelle y coordinando a los peritos... Apenas si puede venir a ayudarte con la guardia, Sei.

Se quedaron callados un momento mientras observaron nuevamente como las enfermeras salían y entraban de las habitaciones del pasillo, algunas se le quedaban mirando con curiosidad ó se sonrojaban cuando se daba cuenta que Seiya las saludaba.

-¿Crees que ella haya sido la culpable, la chica que encontraste?-pregunto Astro.

-No lo sé- dijo Seiya serio.

-La encontraste con el arma homicida, esta tiene sus huellas, eso es suficiente para relacionarla con este asesinato... Si en la autopsia se descubre que la víctima murió por esa arma de fuego, es probable que la inculpen de los otros asesinatos...

-¿Qué descubriste cuando analizaron la escena del crimen?

-Varios balazos en las paredes... Además debajo de la víctima había un extraño símbolo del que aun no hemos descubierto nada, tiene la simbología relacionada a mercurio junto pasajes de la divina comedia en su muslo izquierdo ya he enviado fotos a la profesora Kinomoto.

-Eso quiere decir que el verdadero asesino estaba allí.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Cuando encontré a Serena note que estaba apuntado su arma hacia alguien ó algo en el fondo de la bodega... Parecía que intento defenderse. Creo que el criminal fue quien le proporciono el arma con el fin de inculparla...

-Eso quiere decir que sabia como reaccionaria la víctima, así...

-En efecto- interrumpió Seiya- se podrían conocer... Pero hay algo que no concuerda...

Ambos detectives estuvieron callados un rato, tomando café en silencio mientras el tiempo pasaba lentamente sobre el reloj del pasillo. Unos pasos rápidos llamaron la atención de las enfermeras, una joven delgada y alta, de larga cabellera de color azul cielo se abría paso entre el pasillo; llegó al marco de la puerta de la habitación donde los detectives hacían guardia. Los observo con curiosidad, intento entrar al cuarto, una enfermera la dio el paso y ella entro.

-¿Crees que sea su familiar?-pregunto Astro.

-Hasta que Gumshoe nos entregue la investigación de la sobreviviente no nos queda de otra más buscar información por nuestra cuenta… lo único que sabemos es que esta niña se llama Serena y nada mas…

Seiya se levanto e intento entrar en la habitación pero se detuvo al escuchar los sollozos de la recién llegada. Al entrar contemplo como la joven de cabello azul claro lloraba amargamente bajo el regazo de la rubia quien aun se mantenía inconsciente. Si había algo que el detective Koe odiaba era el tener que interrumpir el dolor ajeno.

-¿Se puede?- pregunto amablemente.

La chica de larga cabellera levanto su cabeza del regazo de su amiga, se limpio las lágrimas con las manos e hizo un gesto para que el detective entrara.

-Soy Seiya Koe, detective del DPT- hablo el joven de cola de caballo mostrando su placa.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo la joven.

Seiya le regalo una sonrisa pero después comprendió que aquella alegría no será para siempre, decidió continuar.

-Espero que no le moleste pero tengo algunas preguntas que tengo que hacerle...

-¿Ammy? ¿Dónde está Ammy?- la chica le interrumpió con búsqueda y preocupación- Ella es bajita de cabello azul fuerte y...

El detective abrió los ojos, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al comprender que aquella muchacha no sabía de la muerte de su amiga. Desvió la mirada que evitar confrontar el rostro de la joven.

-Lamento infórmale que su amiga ha muerto...

La chica comenzó a llorar abiertamente, un torrente de lagrimas la invadieron mientras tapaba su rostro con su manos. Seiya no quiera continuar, detestaba ser el ave de las mala noticias.

-Ella murió en el área del secuestro, sé que mis palabras no serán suficiente para consolarla... Señorita...

-Marina- hablo la chica una llorando- Marina Acero...

Marina se hundió más en su dolor y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, sacar información en momento de dolor de alguien le parecía algo sucio al detective. Pero era su deber como oficial, se acerco a la joven y la tomo por los hombros haciendo que se enfocara en su rostro, por un momento se sintió como un hermano mayor que intentaba consolar a su pequeña hermanita.

-Señorita tranquilícese... En momentos como estos es cuando debemos ser más fuertes; sé que mis palabras son incapaces de regresarle a la persona que usted perdió. Lo único que puede hacer usted por el recuerdo de aquella persona que fue importante en su vida es ayudarnos a detener a quien es el causante de todo esto...

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Marina limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos.

Seiya saco un pequeño pañuelo y se lo ofreció, la joven la tomo y se limpio lo ojos que comenzaban estar rojos.

-Deseo que me cuente todo lo que sepa...

-Ammy, Serena y yo compartimos un departamento en los suburbios de la ciudad desde hace dos años... Nos conocimos cuando iba en el último año en la Universidad de Tokio...

-Recuerdas algo del día del incidente...

-Ellas- volvió a sollozar- me dijeron que irían al Eye Cat, un nuevo lugar que encontró Serena... Esa noche tenía cierre en el trabajo y no pude acompañarlas si yo hubiera ido…

Seiya comprendió que no era bueno continuar, si proseguía solo lograría que aquella muchacha se llenara de remordimiento y solo sería el inicio de un gran dolor.

-Me podría dejar sola… por favor…

El detective comprendió, le sonrió a la joven y salió de la habitación

-Yo estoy a cargo de la guardia de la señorita Serena estaré en el pasillo si se le ofrece algo señorita Acero.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra vez?- susurro Marina.

Astro observó como Seiya se sentaba a su lado, intento preguntarle algo pero después desistió al notar el rostro de su colega. El detective de la larga cola de caballo sabia que lo más doloroso apenas estaba por comenzar para aquellas dos chicas, una tenía que identificar el cuerpo, tomar declaración…

-¿Crees que la rubia sea la asesina?-pregunto Daniel trayendo a la realidad a Seiya.

-No lo sé

-Para la capitana ella es única testigo y sospechosa que tenemos…

Seiya no contestó solo bebió su café.

**Cementerio de Zōshigaya**

**27 de marzo del 2012**

**4:30 P.M.**

Era un día nublado, lleno de nubes negras, las personas estaban reunidas ante un féretro cerrado mientras escuchaban las palabras del padre; Serena y Marina tenía la cabeza hundida hacia abajo en son de luto mientras sus vestidos negros tintineaba con el viento frio de la tarde, las miradas acosadoras de la familia Mizuno se clavaban en ambas muchachas haciéndolas sentir miserables, las culpaban de la muerte de Ammy, de que gracias a sus influencias ella termino así. El único consuelo que estas chicas podían dar a la familia de su amiga era recibir callada y mansamente aquel trato, en cierta medida se sentía culpable de su dolor, mas Serena quien ante cada mirada de los miembros de la joven científica bajaba la cabeza aun mas, se aguantaba la ganas de volver a llorar y decía: "Lo siento fue mi culpa" La rubia levanto la cabeza al cielo y sintió pequeñas gotas de lluvia en su rostro, creyó que eran las lágrimas de los ángeles quienes se unieron a su luto. Marina, al igual que serena, levanto su rostro al cielo, cerro lo ojos y dejo que la lluvia la golpeara suavemente comenzó a recordar algo pero desistió en revivirlo, abrió sus ojos y vio la tormenta. Una figura delicada tomo el hombro de ambas chicas; una chica de larga melena castaña, rasgos delicados y débiles les sonrió, Serena se impresiono al notar de quien se trataba.

-Un querido amigo mío me conto que en uno de sus concierto les ocurrió esta desgracia- comento la chica con tristeza.

-Tu… tu eres Kotori Monou- hablo Serena sorprendida- la cantante de ópera… la hermana del…

Kotori le indico con gentileza que guardara silencio.

-En efecto y deseo dar con mis voz un consuelo a los aquí presentes, calmar con música sus adoloridos corazones para traerles esperanza en este momento en que las tinieblas se apoderan de nuestra alma…

Algunos de los presentes notaron a la joven, se hizo un silencio entre los que estaban alli al notar la presencia de la cantante, esta les sonrió y dio un paso frente a las dos amigas, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar:

_**Sleep**_

_**My love as the trees above**_

_**Protect you from the dark**_

_(__Duerme_

_Mi amor que los árboles por encima_

_Te protegen de la oscuridad)_

La canción retumbaba en los aires…

A lo lejos, bajo el amparo de un viejo sauce, Seiya Koe y Daniel Astro jr observaban a lo lejos el servicio fúnebre mientras a triste melodía de Kotori se extendía hacia todos lados, los detectives cerraron los ojos y escucharon detenidamente la canción.

-¿Por qué habrá decidido el detective Usui que viniéramos al funeral?- pregunto Astro jr

-La capitana Katsuragui y ese detective quiere que seamos la escolta secreta de la victima… además eso nos da oportunidad para que tenga una testificación mas solida, creo que el shock emocional la hizo perder los detalles de su encuentro con el asesino pero pienso que hay algo más atrás de todo esto…

-Está comenzando a llover- puntualizó Daniel.

-Aun así- prosigo Seiya- creo tener una sospecha sobre el verdadero objetivo de estar aquí y ese puede…

-Puede ser que nuestro criminal este entre los asistente a este funeral- hablo una tercera voz.

Los detectives observaron hacia atrás y vieron a un joven de cabello azulado en punta, vestido de traje negro con camisa blanca quien bajo su sombrilla se cubría de la lluvia, bajo su brazo traía otros dos paraguas que inmediatamente le ofreció a su colegas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Usted debe ser Horokeu Usui, el detective Hokkaido- inquiero Seiya tomando el paraguas.

-¡Bang!- indico el peliazul apuntando con el dedo índice al detective y fingiendo que le disparaba- ese mismo soy yo.

Seiya arqueo el cejado al notar las expresiones infantiles de su nuevo colega, Daniel sonrió un poco apenado mientras recibía su sombrilla. Horokeu observo el funeral a lo lejos.

-Detective Usui…

-No me llames así… detesto las formalidades dime Horohoro…

-Como sea- hablo Seiya quien comenzaba a perder los nervios con joven del norte- dice que el criminal esta en este lugar ¿a qué se refiere?

-Se nota que eres muy directo Sei ¿Te puedo decir Sei? Que importa al final te diré así… he escuchado mucho de ti de la Interpol; dicen que colaboraste en un caso importante con la detective Anna K. West cuando se unió a la fuerza japonesa hace cuatro años.

-Un hombre no puede vivir de su pasado.

-Muy cierto... pero aun así el hecho de trabajar con un hueso tan duro como lo es la señorita Kyouyama nadie te lo quita, la vez que la vi me dio un generoso golpe jajajaja

Había cierta cosa en su nuevo colega que los sacaba de quicio…

-¿Para qué son la sombrillas? No está lloviendo muy fuerte- puntualizo Daniel a ver la mirada de su amigo Seiya.

-Es que se aproxima una gran tormenta- indico Horohoro.

_**A great evil will wach you as**_

_**you dream until time**_

_(Un gran mal te puede estar vigilando_

_Hasta que el sueño llegue)_

Serena hundió su cabeza sobre su pecho al ver como el féretro bajaba lentamente, Marina le abrazo y la dejo llorar todo lo que ella quisiera, algo llamo la atención de la peliazul y observo a lo lejos la figura de los detectives quienes discutían. Los contemplo más detalladamente para darse cuenta que el detectives del hospital estaba allí, después poso sus ojos en el chico de la sombrilla abierta y se le hizo vagamente familiar; sintió una gota de agua en el ojo y la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza en el campo santo, los familiares de Ammy comenzaron a sacar sombrillas para cubrirse del torrencial. Aun con aquella lluvia la joven cantante seguía su melodía, Marina le agradeció infinitamente a Kotori desde el fondo de sus corazón.

_**Sleep**_

_**My love, close your eyes**_

_**And when you are waking**_

_**The new day will bring to you**_

_**A bright new world**_

_(Duerme_

_Mi amor, cierra tus ojos_

_Y cuando despiertes_

_El nuevo día te traerá_

_Un brillante nuevo mundo)_

Una sombrilla se abrió sobre la cabeza de Kotori, quien no presto atención a eso. Un joven de larga capa negra con lentes y sombrero largo, el chico busco hacia varios lados como si comprobara que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. Marina Acero no podo contener una gran sonrisa al comprobar que el vocalista de los Dragones del Cielo, Kamui Shirou, estaba allí protegiendo a la angelical Kotori. La peliazul claro levanto el rostro al cielo y deseo, como nunca, que la lluvia le diera de golpe.

_**Sl**__**eep, my love**_

_**As the birds above**_

_**Do rest their weary wings**_

_(__Duerme, mi amor_

_Como las aves por encima_

_Que descansan sus cansadas alas)_

-Como el he dicho, queridos colegas, en este funeral esta nuestro homicida…

-¿Tienes pruebas?- pregunto Seiya.

-En efecto puedo demostrar que el homicida tenía una relación directa con las tres víctimas-sonrió Horohoro- gracias a un permiso del fiscal de distrito, Miles Edgeworth, tuve acceso a los archivos de vigilancia tanto de Umbrella, Yatsuba y Maldos. Nuestro criminal estuvo siempre alrededor de los tres muertos y no solo de ellos sino también con la única sobreviviente con eso estoy seguro que intento usar a la señorita Serena Tsukino para que fuera inculpada…

-Esa es tu teoría, Sei- inquirió Daniel.

-Sí, es así- hablo Seiya- pero ¿qué relación pude existir entre estas tres empresas? ¿Cual es verdadero motivo de estos asesinatos? Cada víctima mostraba rasgos de un ritual…

-Claro- prosiguió Horo- gracias al análisis de la escena del crimen podemos estar seguros que el arma que fue puesta en manos de Tsukino estaba predeterminada para que fuera tomada por ella y disparada. Pienso que las apariencias rituales de estos asesinatos son una fachada… Creo el asesino ya antes pudo usar esto para engañar a la policía…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-En Hokaido hubo una serie de asesinatos que parecía simular algo ocurrido en esta ciudad, excepto el último, en el caso de la familia Ryuusaki, ese parecía copiar asesino de los cerezos en Tokio… En ese caso una querida amiga murió…

_**Let the rain play a gentle song**_

_**To help your dreams sing**_

_(Deja que la lluvia toque una suave canción_

_Que ayude a tus sueños cantar)_

El féretro llego hasta el fondo de la fosa, la madre a Ammy se aproximo hasta el hoyo y tomo un puñado de la tierra mojada y la dejo caer en el foso

_**Sleep**_

_**My love, close your eyes**_

_**And when you are waking**_

_**The new day will bring to you**_

_**A bright new world**_

_(Duerme_

_Mi amor, cierra tus ojos_

_Y cuando despiertes_

_El nuevo día te traerá_

_Un brillante nuevo mundo)_

Serena comenzó a llorar con más fuerza en los brazos de su amiga, la joven de cabello azul claro ya no podía aguantar su dolor y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran para que se confundieran con la lluvia como siempre había aprendido a hacer. La tierra comenzó a caer sobre el sarcófago de Ammy hasta que este se comenzó a llenar…

_**Ever so gently hear my voice**_

_**Ever so feel my touch**_

_(Siempre tan amable se oye mi voz_

_Siempre tan suave se siente mi roce)_

_**Always son gently i walk**_

_**So go to sleep**_

_**My love…**_

_(Siempre tan gentilmente me paseo_

_Así que iré a dormir_

_Mi amor..)._

El entierro termino al mismo tiempo que la canción de Kotori, ambas chicas observaron la tumba. La joven cantante les dio un abrazo con gran fuerza e intento sonreírles para después alejarse junto al joven de la gabardina.

-Ya debemos irnos Serena- dijo Marina.

-¡No!

-No es bueno que estemos aquí…

La joven rubia se levanto y comenzó a alejarse de la tumba, Marina leyó el epitafio_: "Los soles se ocultan y pueden aparecer de nuevo pero cuando nuestra efímera luz se esconde, la noche es para siempre y el sueño, eterno."_ y también se alejo junto con su amiga, de repente sintió como una mano apresaba su brazo, la peliazul busco a su captor, descubrió el rostro sonriente del chico de cabello azul.

-Señorita Marina Acero queda bajo arresto por sospecha de homicidio calificado y tentativa de homicidio en los casos de Darien Chiba Mamoru, Minako Aino y Ammy Mizuno.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-¡Marina! ¡Marina!- grito Serena con desesperación- ¿Qué le haces a mi amiga?

-Tranquila- el detective Koe la tomo por lo hombros a la rubia.

-Tú eres…

Marina ya se alejaba un poco de su amiga. Volteo a atrás y contempló como la figura de Serena se perdía; la peliazul quería gritar, agarrar a golpes al idiota que la llevaba esposada hacia una patrulla ¿Por qué sospechaban de ella? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Yo sé que tú no eres Marina Acero- susurro Horouken- solo debo advertirte que no solo te arresto por la sospecha de homicidio en Tokio sino también por la muerte de la familia Ryuuzaki y de la agente de Blue Acero.

Marina abrió los ojos, lagrimas volvieron a nacer de sus ojos y recuerdos dolorosos llego a su mente: era la imagen de una joven de cabello azul claro corto que con una cara seria y dura miraba todo a su alrededor pero de repente se ilumina con una sonrisa; otra imagen se conjuro en la memoria de la joven peliazul era la figura de un chico solitario bajo la lluvia con una larga guadaña con cadena.

-Alex…

-Con que recuerdas a otra víctima encontrada en la mansión Ryuuzaki, Axel Low, sicario de Gesse Howard-inquirió horohoro serio- parece que tenemos muchas cosas que recordar señorita Acero, no mejor dicho señorita Umi Ryuuzaki

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

Los Monólogos de los Planetas

* * *

**

**El Monologo de Marte**

Dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir puedes ver toda tu vida en un parpadeo, dicen que observas todos lo que aconteció desde tu nacimiento hasta ese mismo momento en que la vida se escapa poco del cuerpo. Sé que mi momento está cerca, la sangre brota lentamente de mi cuerpo y siento como mis músculos no me responden; mi cuerpo se enfría lentamente y en cada aliento mi vida se va pero no importa ya que ahora sé la verdad y puedo estar segura que no todo está perdido. Aun puede ver quien me arrebata la vida, él no es lo que parece pues no es algo vivo pero tampoco es algo muerto…

El es solo uno de los Seis Caminos… Este momento me fue predicho, mi muerte fue predeterminada por el destino… Ahora mis recuerdos de muerte se posan en el momento en que esto me fue predicho…

Mi nombre es Rei Hino, soy una de las guardianas del templo Hikawa, uno de los siete templos más sagrados en todo Tokio. Toda mi vida he vivido en el templo, preparando mí cuerpo y espíritu para enfrentar la oscuridad de mi futuro, desde pequeña desperté mis habilidades extra normales y lejos de ser una maldición para mí fue lo más importante en esta vida, aprendí detectar auras malignas, a sellar espíritus hambrientos con Ofundas y manejar el fuego sagrado llamado Yamato. Todas estas habilidades las use para ayudar a un sinfín de personas que se acercaban al templo en busca de ayuda, de consuelo e incluso de fuerza; mi corazón se llenaba de gozo al saber que con mi poder podía ser capaz de salvar a alguien…

Desde pequeña comprendí este destino que estoy sufriendo ahora…

Era un día de otoño, las hojas secas y muertas eran levantadas por el vientos que las hacia danzar en el cielo; cuando eso sucede, dice mi abuelo, significa que una gran peregrinación se acerca hacia Hikawa pues el viento enloquece los hombre y mujeres más santos de toda la Asia se acercan a nuestro humilde recinto. A lo lejos vi un gran contingente guiado por un hombre joven de ojos cerrados, blanco como la nieve, de largo cabello dorado como las espigas del trigo. El nombre de aquel joven era Shaka, el santo de la sexta casa, guiaba al gran sequito de la india. La estancia del santo fue breve pero dejo en mí una honda impresión, una noche lo observe bajo los árboles del Sámara buscando la iluminación en la posición de flor de loto, me fascinó aquella belleza extraña y exótica encerrada en la figura de aquel hombre. Al igual que él me puse en poción de flor de loto y comencé a meditar buscando las verdades transcendentales que nos liberan del ciclo interminable de la reencarnación; abrí los ojos y contemple al gran maestro se mantenía dijo su rostro en mi figura, con su mano tocó mi frente.

-Bajo tu frente veo el signo del Deva de la guerra…

Me sonroje tímidamente pero el rostro del santo se volvió una mueca de tristeza.

-Aquel signo en tu frente es el que te traerá la muerte, este signo te identifica como una de aquellas almas que en el pasado encerraron un gran mal. Tu esencia ha estado en conexión con las otras almas con quien compartiste aquel ciclo karmatico… Pero mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas ya que conozco el futuro que te persigue, antes de las mancillas del reloj de lo inevitable llegue a su fin las alas de la muerte vendrán por ti, no importa cuánto desees evitarlo…

Yo aun pequeña le sonreí a Shaka

-Pequeña observa el cielo- me señalo en una estrella grande y roja con las manos- Esa es la estrella de la guerra que representa a al signo en tu frente. El destino de las personas nacida bajo ese signo personas es duro y solitario…

-Oh gran Santo de la sexta casa… Las estrellas no deciden el futuro…

-Las estrellas...-pareció recordar algo- desde que era pequeño me gustaba ver las estrellas…

Quedamos en silencio, sentía que el santo me veía con cierto aire de tristeza, no la culpo ya que estaba llorando, no un llanto fuerte, sino uno callado y seco asimilando, cada palabra que ella decía…

-Yo... sé que el hombre de los seis caminos vendrá por mi- comencé a decir con mi mejor sonrisa y lagrimas- pero el destino lo escribimos nosotros mismos a diario y en cada momento, salvo que seamos como las hojas de un árbol en otoño, que se caen hasta el suelo al son del viento que las mueve. El destino depende de nosotros, si solo nos dejamos estar y creemos en el destino, estamos viviendo sin vivir, dejando que la vida nos pase por encima, tenemos todas las herramientas para ir moldeando nuestra vida y así es el destino, eso de que "unos nacen con estrellas y otros estrellados" no creo que sea así, oh gran maestro Shaka.

-Pequeña… En estos momento has superado incluso a un santo como yo pero has olvidado algo muy importante…- dijo Shaka observándome con los ojos muy abiertos…

Siento algo húmedo en mis mejillas, mis ojos lloran… ¿Qué he olvidado? ¿Qué es lo que no recuerdo incluso aquí en los brazos de la muerte? ¿Qué es querido maestro Shaka? ¿Qué es? Al lado de mi cuerpo esta aquel ser, sus ojos morados y circulares se fijan en mí mientras muero lentamente.

-Tú no eres el verdadero, solo eres uno de sus camino, de las seis vías del dolor, tu ni siquiera estas vivo…

-Yo sese lo qui quae que quod olvidaste- hablo el asesino en esa extraña lengua- "as olvidado le fortuna de los vir hoc hecho de momentos feliches, omnino suus sua suum vita los tienen, autem non de tempus temporis feliches. Es ideo qui quae que quod todas suus sua suum perona estamos destinadas ad quispiam, autem hay aliquis fortuna qui quae que quod todos compartimos, suus sua suum letum…

Hice un esfuerzo me arrastre en el suelo de mi templo, el inmutable hombre ni siquiera se movió, toque su pierna…

-Al tocar tu piel puede ver tu pasado, el verdadero pasado de la persona detrás de ti… No somos más que humanos elaborados para actuar en nombre de la venganza que consideramos "justicia". Pero cuando llamamos a nuestra venganza "justicia", sólo engendramos más venganza, forjando el primer eslabón de las cadenas de odio…

-Aquellos qui quae que quod non entienden el dolor verus nunquam pueden entender suus sua suum verus pax. Es ideo qui quae que quod quiero abrir suus sua suum fiscus de pandora quiero qui quae que quod el mundus sienta dolor, piense en el dolor, acepte el dolor, ad scio el dolor. qui quae que quod morior similis aliquis pedazo de alogia, aliquis odio inacabable, itaque aliquis dolor qui quae que quod non sese cura... qui quae que quod es suus sua suum bellum qui quae que quod vive

-Aunque muera aquí… Aun así confió en que hay esperanza en el dolor… Las estrellas están escondidas en una noche lluviosa…

No puedo más…

Mis ojos se cierran… y todo se está haciendo oscuro…

Pero con mis últimas fuerzas yo tendré que sellar… al menos uno de tus seis caminos…

_**Notas del Autor:**_

Hola familia de FFnet pues aquí está el nuevo capítulo del Riquem de los Planetas, espero que sea de su gusto. Como verán en este capi entra un nuevo detective, horo horo, de Shaman King, como verán este personaje es alguien muy positivo y que toma todo con humor aunque detrás de esa sonrisa tiende a esconder su verdadera forma de ser. He decidido tener a cuatro detectives en la historia principal, al parecer la aparición sakurita agrado mucho así que esperen su participación en próximos capítulos.

Entre otras cosas les comento que me ha ido bien, ya se acerca vacaciones y he pensado en hacer un viaje, quizás vaya a Celaya jijijiji. En recomendaciones de anime les sugiero Dgray Man, esa seria es genial xD (lenalee es la ostia como dicen los españoles) otro seria Monster si es de tu gusto las series llenas de suspenso y que tenga al filo de tu asiento.

De libro he estado leyendo la saga del "secreto del alquimista" de jhon Ward, un trama juvenil con una narrativa que tiene bastante fluida y entretenido.

Bien ahora la parte divertida de este trabajo, contestar los rewins:

**Hotaru no Hikaru: **genial me agrada que te guste la forma de pensar de seiya, de hecho quiero hacerlo alguien que se guía por el instinto de la lógica. También como veras aquí seiya y serena se conocen. Y si habrá mas interacción entre sakura y seiya.

**Bermellon:** gracias por tu comentario como ves el orden en que se dan los asesinatos tiene que ver con otra cosa que explicare en el siguiente capi. Como ves en este capi Mars muere pero créeme que su muerte no será en balde jijijijiji

Bueno esto es todo por ahora, el siguiente capi está en proceso así que es muy probable que este a principios de enero, también se comenzare a poner en esta parte las biografías de los personajes de esta historia así que decidan quién será el primero.

Recuerden "_que el anime como la literatura puede elevarnos a alturas insopechadas_"


End file.
